roaring20sfandomcom-20200213-history
France
"How long, how long will I slide... separate my side; I don't - I don't believe it's bad - Slittin' my throat, It's all I ever -" France They call him France. Someone, a long time ago, used to call him Clint, but they're all dead now, so it doesn't really matter anymore. He's a street performer, which means he has a very worn hat and a fistful of sheer courage and a whole load of confidence. He plays the flute pretty well, he does acrobatic stunts, he juggles, he sings, he shoots with perfect aim, and he talks to the ladies. That makes him a very good artist, and an even better thief, and also a rather decent contract killer. Early Years His full name is Clinton Francis Barton. There is one living person in the world who knows this - apart from himself, of course, silly you. He was born in the country, in a little house in the middle of a farm in the middle of nowhere. He had a mother and a father back then, and a big brother, whom they called Barney, because his name is Charles Bernard Barton. There is one thing about living in the country, and that is, it's no man's land. Actually, it's one man's land, and that one man came over with some friends to collect a debt that Clint's dad had made through drinking and gambling and whoring around, and things got bad. Really bad. So bad it ended with a knife through his dad and several dicks through his mom, and later a knife to her throat as well, when the men got tired of her. Clint and Barney hid and pretended it was hide and seek, and they held their breath, and they shut their eyes, until the men had gone away. They ran, and they hid, and they stole from the fairs and stores to eat and dress, and began to call each other different names, and learnt how to use knives and guns, how to kill a man in silence and how to put an arrow through another's eye socket a thousand feet away. France was the best at putting arrows through people. Charlie was the best at slitting their throats. And it was desperate times, poor times, meaning there were a lot of kids like them, and they found friends and safety in numbers. Adult Years France never really decided to begin travelling and performing; it came more or less naturally. Bobbi was good at playing the violin, and they learned to play the flute and the guitar and clap and dance to each other's music, and they were all good at throwing things and not getting hit by things, so they started to entertain passersby for money. It wasn't a lot of money, alright, but they didn't really need it, because they were all very good at stealing things as well. And they used it to buy pretty things for Bobbi, and smart clothes for the others, and illegal things that made them feel proud and badass. In time, as they made themselves a name among people like them, they also began working for contracts. Specially when it involved killing people, because all of them were pretty good in killing people. Though they don't do that much nowadays, because the nightmares finally caught up with them all, France still gets one commission now and then, but he turns down a lot of the jobs he's offered - because, apart from the thou-shalt-not-kill thing, it makes him feel even more badass. Relationships France doesn't do relationships. He has Charlie, and he's blood, alright. He had a thing with Bobbi a few years ago, but she decided for Charlie in the end, and France flipped the tables and decided he wasn't going to fall for dumb broads ever again. He apparently has a newfound weakness for red-haired women, though. Health He says it's just freakin' dandy, both his body and his mind. Everyone else knows better, though, with the drinking and the drugs and the getting shot at and the breaking of bones and the night screaming. Characteristics Gender: Male Height: 178 cm Weight: 73 kg Eyes: Green Hair: Light brown, short. Noticeable physical traits: Slender and elegant In-game First appearance: 01. Religion: Christian, Catholic Sexuality: Sexual